


Coriandoli d’esistenza

by Milady_Silvia



Series: SK [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, collection, frasefic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-05-14 18:11:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19278709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Seconda frasefic con i miei Oc protagonisti.#Partecipaalla2fraseficDel gruppo facebook: Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart; https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/?ref=group_header.





	1. Chapter 1

#Partecipaalla2frasefic

Del gruppo facebook: Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart; https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/?ref=group_header.

 

Coriandoli d’esistenza

 

#Incantesimo

 

“Lacrimae sanguinis” recitò Vieramasku, stringendo le spine della rosa con la mano, guardando il sangue cadere all’interno di un pestello, dove aveva già schiacciato dei petali e polverizzato il cranio di un topo, pensando: < Maestro, non vi sarà incantesimo che vi farà tornare da me, perdonatemi per la mia brama; non volevo farvi fuggire >.

 

 

#curiosità

 

“La tua curiosità sarà la tua rovina, quell’incantesimo era troppo potente, se avessi evocato quel demone abissale avrebbe distrutto entrambi!” gridò Pixie, facendo cadere a terra una colonna, che s’infranse con un soverchiante fracasso.

 

 

#febbre

 

“Grazie di occuparti di me, anche quando ho la febbre” disse Vieramasku, facendo un sorriso impacciato, mentre Shanandai gli posava un bacio sulla fronte bollente, rispondendo: “Non dirlo neanche per scherzo, gli amici servono a questo”.

 

 

#parole

 

Robien s’inginocchiò ai piedi dell’alta statua candida, che riportava la figura di un alieno dai grandi occhi e la testa bombata, e congiunse le dita sottili e pallide, pregando: “Riprenditi questo dono, ti supplico, perché sono stanco di condannare gli altri solo con le mie parole”; mentre alle sue spalle gocce di luce trasudavano dalle pareti scivolando fino al pavimento.

 

 

#rivali

 

Brym aveva sempre saputo che il rivale di un adepto fosse l’adepta, ma, vedendo Julk galoppare via nella notte, con Settelune in braccio, si ricredette; non avrebbe avuto pace finché non fosse riuscito a ucciderlo.

 

 

#sapore

 

Aelessandrè iniziò a slacciarsi le fasce candide che formavano la sua maglietta di bende, lasciando scoperta la sua pelle chiarissima e il suo petto slanciato, chiedendo con sguardo ammaliante: “Vuoi assaggiare il sapore della mia pelle?”.

 

 

#tempo

 

“Le parole possono emozionare, coinvolgere, estraniare, cambiare, ma per farlo devi lasciar loro il tempo di maturare” disse Fantasia, intenda accarezzare una foglia della sua pianta con la piuma d’oca sporca d’inchiostro.

 

 

#fratello

  
Alessandrè appoggiò la testa sulla spalla di Rayan, in una cascata di capelli rossi, e chiuse gli occhi, dicendogli: “Non potrei volere un fratello migliore di te, chan”.

 

 

#innamorarsi

 

Alex strinse le ginocchia al petto e serrò gli occhi, sospirando sotto il grande cappello di paglia, dicendo: “Alle volte innamorarsi è peggio che venir investiti da un treno”.

 

 

#Solitudine

 

Gli occhi di Alessandrè, divennero bianchi, mentre stringeva le ginocchia, la stanza scomparve lasciando il posto a un gigantesco spazio candido, il cielo era illuminato da un immenso cristallo che emanava energia azzurra, mentre il ghiaccio faceva da sfondo sotto di lei, udiva solo il battito candido del proprio cuore.

 

#Odio

 

“Mio padre in me non avrebbe visto altro che una fallita, tutto ciò che sono puzza così tanto di ungial, che non avrebbe potuto far altro che odiarlo” sussurrò Alessandrè, appoggiando la fronte sulla spalla di Pam, che rispose: “Per me sei fottutamente perfetta così, milel”.

 

 

#bolle

 

Dapan allungò la mano, la superficie dell’acqua oscura intorno a lui era illuminata dal bagliore dei fulmini, bolle d’ossigeno sfuggivano dalle sue labbra di bambino, mentre la sua vista si annebbiava, il suo corpo rispondeva sempre meno, mentre affondava; perdendo i sensi si sentì afferrato da due mani possenti.

 

#voce

 

“Benvenuto ai riti, Dapàn…” risuonò una voce femminile, Dapan rabbrividì riconoscendola e s’inginocchiò, pensando: - Avrei dovuto capirlo, da Ice Queen non potrò fuggire mai, come dagli altri incubi della mia vita, devo solo piegarmi ad essi -.

 

 

#Saloon

 

Salvatore posò la mano sulla pistola al suo fianco, entrando nel polveroso saloon, uomini insetto vestiti da cowboy si voltarono come un sol uomo verso di lui, posando le loro carte esagonali e i loro bicchieri ricolmi di cera spumeggiante; mentre Goresth diceva: “Sono venuto qui per arrestare Occhi veloci”.

 

 

#marinaio

 

“Papà, da…” iniziò Fionda, “… bambino, volevi fare il marinaio?” concluse Freccia; e Casper rispose: “Più o meno, ma ora a nanna, piccoli terremoti influenzati”.

 

 

#tramonto

 

La luce del tramonto illumina la stanza, mentre Nimore guardava fuori, i suoi occhi sono liquidi per il pianto trattenuto, il suo fiato è greve, trova pace solo tra le braccia di Fantasia, che culla la sorella maggiore contro di sé; guardando con lei il sole che muore.

 

 

#caduta

 

Ad ogni caduta Peter ha imparato a rialzarsi anche da solo, ma un sorriso sboccia sempre sulle sue labbra quando è suo padre a rimetterlo in piedi, curandogli le ferite, raccontandogli delle cadute che faceva anche lui alla sua età, quando era tua nonna ad occuparsi di lui e a disinfettarlo, come lui fa con te.

 

 

#ricordi

 

Affacciata alla finestra, Caccia guarda sua zia Pam accarezzare una piuma candida di un uccello e sa che pensa a sua madre Alessandrè, a quando il rapporto tra loro sorelle era diverso, e decide che scappare per andare a consolarla non sia poi un’idea così terribile.


	2. Frasefic2 II°parte

#energia

 

I denti aguzzi di metallo del drago si conficcano nella carne, Help perde la presa, mentre i suoi occhi diventano bianchi per l’energia che sprigiona il suo corpo, la sua coscienza viene meno, crollando incosciente ai piedi di Shanandai.

 

 

#resadeiconti

 

“Presto ci sarà la resa dei conti, non so se sono pronta ad affrontare il Logos, anche è da tanto che ci prepariamo a questo; per essere finalmente liberi” sussurrò Alessandrè, Casper le prese il viso tra le mani e le posò un bacio sulla fronte.

 

 

#coraggio

 

Mirko guardò il proprio riflesso allo specchio e, vedendolo sfocato, chiuse gli occhi, espirando rumorosamente, dicendosi: “Hai avuto il coraggio per uscire dagli affari della tua famiglia, riuscirai anche a trovare quello per aiutare la donna che ami”.

 

#uovo

 

Andrè s’inginocchiò e raccolse l’ovetto azzurro con le macchioline bianche, si rialzò e, sporgendosi sulle punte, lo posò nel nido, sentendo le risate di Freccia e Fionda che le correvano intorno.

 

 

#isola

 

Casper conficcò le unghie nel palmo e tirò un pugno sul muro, gridando, graffiandosi le nocche, urlando: “Davvero pensavo bastasse una stupida isola a risolvere la mia vita?!”.

 

 

#cortesia

 

La donna era in ginocchio, indossava un vestito giallo acceso, le sue gambe erano nude come le sue spalle ed i lunghi capelli verdi le ricadevano davanti al viso; Casper le porse una mano e, sorridendole, le disse con cortesia: “Siamo venuti a salvarla”.

 

 

#sacrificio

 

Le sabbie del deserto s'infiltrarono tra le alte colonne di metallo nero, un salmodiare si alza nella sala, mischiandosi al rumore del vento, Dapan accarezza la fronte febbricitante del figlio incosciente, languidamente abbandonato sull'altare, mentre il re alza la mano armata col pugnale sacrificale.

 

 

#bruciatura

 

Una delle motociclette con il simbolo di uno scorpione era affondata nella sabbia, Casper ne superò il manubrio in corsa, la moglie dalla pelle ustionata in braccio, la donna si stringeva spasmodicamente il pancione, mentre il marito ripeteva: "Andrà tutto bene".

 

 

#svenimento

 

Nosferatu faceva danzare la vittima, le teneva una mano gelida nella propria e le stringeva il fianco, la giovane ricadeva addosso a lui, nella confusione vedeva le maschere sulle pareti trasformarsi in macchie indistinte, scie di colore che si sovrapponevano, mentre il sangue scivolava dai due buchi sul suo collo sottile, facendola scivolare nell'incoscienza pian piano.

[Ispirata da: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q2fk4Ia1IZs]

 

 

#siringa

 

Casper strabuzzò gli occhi, la mano guantata del suo nemico gli teneva immobilizzato il mento, mentre con l’altra gli stava avvicinando l’ago di una siringa al bulbo oculare, ripetendogli: “Andrà tutto bene, vedrai che riusciremo ad eliminare la tua debolezza, devi solo fidarti di me”.

 

 

#vittima

 

Iatin accarezzava il viso di Jenny, abbandonata contro la roccia, il sangue si era rappreso sulle sue labbra, molto era gocciolato sul suo corpo, devastato dalle frecce e squarciato, udì la mano del fratello sulla spalla ed esalò: “Tra tutti, proprio la creatura più pura è la vittima”.

 

 

#tavolooperatorio

 

Orok fischiettava la melodia che le ampie casse montate sulle pareti rimandava, suonata da una fisarmonica, i suoi movimenti sembravano una danza, ad ogni suo movimento i lunghi capelli neri ondeggiavano intorno al suo viso, la sua pelle pallidissima sembrava bluastra, sussurrava parole incoraggianti alla vittima incosciente legata al suo tavolo operatorio.

[Scritta sentendo: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dUNOfNad59Q>].

 

 

#bugia

 

“Da quando sono venuti al mondo non hanno fatto altro che tessere una ragnatela di bugie, solo io posso dirti la verità” disse Mapak, posando una corona di fiori sul capo di Andrè, che indossava un vestito bianco che contrastava con la sua pelle aranciata.

 

 

#sospiro

 

Rayan evocò una mazza da baseball, era di una sostanza bluastra, definita tranne ai bordi frastagliati, quasi gommosi, iniziò a lanciare palle di fuoco blu, dicendo: “Non avrai i miei rimpianti e i miei sospiri, cavolicchio guerriero, sono pronto al sacrificio!”.

 

 

#tramonto

 

Help cadde in ginocchio sulla scogliera, le lacrime rigavano il suo viso, mentre fissava il tramonto, pensando: < Non potrò rivedere la mia amata Marte, morirò lontano dalla mia terra, sacrificato all’altare di questo mondo >.

[Bugia, sogno e sospiro scritte sentendo: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CEg0kPG9pWw>].

 

 

#casa

 

“Questa da oggi sarà la nostra nuova casa” disse Chuck, posando Beatrice all’interno dell’appartamento, l’aveva tenuta tra le braccia fino a quel momento, avvertì una fitta al petto vedendo la smorfia sul viso di lei.

 

 

#musica

 

Casper si appoggiò allo stipite della porta, guardando le spalle di Alessandrè, le sue ali socchiuse, mentre era intenta a suonare il pianoforte, pensando: < Riuscirò mai a farle trovare pace abbastanza da rendere lieta la sua musica e non carica di rimorsi, di pesanti ricordi e rimpianti? >.

 

 

#colore

 

“Non importa il colore della pelle, neanche la razza, noi siamo fratelli e farò di tutto per essere sempre la tua casa, cavolicchio promesso” disse Rayan, prendendo il viso di Leg tra le mani, posandogli la fronte sulla sua.

[Scritta sentendo: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eUHzKAvU5fs>].

 

 

#soldi

 

“Siamo tutti bestie assetate di soldi, non dovrebbe sorprenderti che da te voglio solo quello, figlio di un pescecane, in fondo mi devi l’aver speso il mio tesoro” disse Dapan, e Casper storse il naso sentendo il puzzo di alcool che proveniva dal pirata.

 

 

#custode

 

“Io sono il custode che va oltre il bene e il male, tutelo quest’universo e ciò che di più importante ha” disse il Guardiano, seduto sul suo trono, teneva Jitagher con una mano e l’accarezzava con l’altra.

 

 

#amaro

 

< Ogni respiro è soltanto un altro amaro boccone di questo mondo dannato > pensò Semeion, seduta dietro un tavolinetto, intenta a versare del sangue in una tazza di ceramica da the con una teiera d’argenti.

Scritta sentendo: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7yRt6H_yX-A>.

 

 

#pioggia

 

Omentielva ghignò, mostrando i denti candidi e piegò di lato il capo, fino a far scricchiolare le ossa del suo collo, i suoi occhi dorati erano incastonati nella sua pelle grigia, mentre le gocce di pioggia scivolavano lungo il suo viso squadrato, gocciolando dai suoi capelli verde scuro, mentre sussurrava: “Scappa, il mostro è arrivato”.

[Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lHCf3k2OGXY; Nightcore - Monster (Metal Version) | (Switching Vocals)].

 

 

#sole

 

Dark Angel saltò all’indietro, la luce candida dava vita ad un sole tentacolare intorno a lui, facendo scomparire la sua figura nel candore della stanza, evitò i pali che scendevano dal soffitto attivato dal meccanismo a rondelle, mentre alle sue spalle la sabbia cadeva nella clessidra.

Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FTjNxmj1Yxc; Nightcore - Awake and Alive [Skillet].

 

 

#onda

 

Alkal stava in piedi a pochi passi dalla spiaggia, l’acqua del mare le arrivava alle caviglie, con le sue braccia seguiva il movimento delle onde, dando vita a serpenti d’acqua che veleggiavano intorno a lei, sfiorandole la pelle pallida, le grandi ali bianche dietro la sua schiena ondeggiavano.

 

 

#devozione

 

Aelessandrè si guardò intorno, osservando il campo di rose bianche, consapevole fosse un sogno, guardò Casper cadere in ginocchio tra esse, sollevando i petali bianchi e rabbrividì, guardando gli occhi supplicanti di lui, il suo viso deformato dalla disperazione, mentre si prostrava ai suoi piedi in segno di devozione.


End file.
